Automatic laundry dryers generally employ a horizontally oriented, front load rotatable dryer drum for tumbling laundry during a drying process in which air, typically heated air, is introduced into the drum. The tumbling allows for the laundry to be sufficiently exposed to the air flow and also reduces wrinkling. Conventional dryer drums contain baffles or vanes on the interior of the drum which aid in tumbling the laundry. During rotation of the dryer drum, the vanes contact the laundry and lift it to help ensure that the laundry is tumbled. Most dryer drums have vanes with straight linear configurations oriented in alignment with the rotation axis of the drum. Dryer drums, having vanes which direct clothes in the axial direction of the dryer drum have also been proposed, such as for improving air flow or to facilitate unloading. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,107 to Song et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,588 to Ziegler. Such vanes generally are disposed at an angle skewed relative to the rotational axis of the dryer drum, so that the skewed face of the vane can direct the clothes axially. Mounting the vanes in a skewed manner may be more difficult than mounting the vanes in alignment with the rotation axis. Further, if the drum is installed in the dryer backwards, then the vanes would direct clothes in a direction opposite of the intended direction. Additionally, having a skewed vane configuration differing substantially in appearance from the vanes present in a matching front load washer may be less preferable to a consumer than if the vanes are similarly configured and oriented. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a dryer vane that can move the clothes axially without requiring a skewed mount of the vane while still ensuring that the laundry is tumbled efficiently.